Woojin's Birthday
by doheerin
Summary: Bukankah saat ulang tahun, kita akan mendapatkan kebahagian kita? Woojin mengharapkan kebahagian itu. Tapi harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan. JINSEOB. Park Woojin x Ahn Hyeongseob. Produce 101 Season 2. HwangguBaekgu.


Hyeongseob menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Tangannya meremas ponselnya kuat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan, namun ia tidak yakin bahwa tindakannya nanti akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang bagus. Setelah menimbang ia memeilih meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja nakas miliknya yang terletak diantara ranjang tidurnya dengan ranjang tidur Euiwoong dimana sang pemilik sudah terlelap disana. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menghadapkan dirinya ke arah dinding kamar berwana putih itu.

'Selamat ulang tahun, Woojin-ah. Aku rindu.'

* * *

Woojin baru saja mencucui wajahnya yang beberapa menit yang lalu penuh dengan cream dari kue ulang tahun yang dibeli oleh member-membernya. Dua orang anggotanya masih menikmati kue tart sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari. Daniel dan Minhyun masih duduk di depan televisi. Yang lebih tua sedang memiankan ponselnya dan sesekali tersenyum kecil sedangkan center of the group sedang memakan kue tart dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari televisi. Woojin mendekat dan duduk diantara keduanya.

"Sebenarnya itu kue tart ku atau milikmu sih, hyung?" tanya Woojin kesal karena ia belum mencicipi kue tart yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya itu.

"Aku masih lapar, Woojin-ah. Pelit sekali kau ini," balas Daniel namun tak membuatnya menghentikan sendokannya pada kue tart yang sudah tinggal setengah. Woojin berdecih. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia masukkan di dalam saku celana pendeknya. Beberapa temannya mengirim ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya dan Woojin membalasnya satu persatu dengan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang. Woojin menghela napas dan hal itu mendapat perhatian dari Daniel maupun Minhyun. Ia tahu bahwa ia sedang ditatap oleh kedua hyungnya itu. Namun Woojin memilih diam setelah membalas menatap Daniel dan Minhyun secara bergantian. Ia membuka chat dengan nama Baekgu disana. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya ada pesan terakhir yang dikirim oleh Baekgu, Hyeongseob, sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Pesan yang membuatnya merasa seperti terjun dari gedung berlantai seratus.

 **Baekgu**

 **Woojin-ah, kau mencintaiku, kan?**

Ketika membacanya Woojin merasa ia menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini. Ia sibuk, ia maupun Hyeongseob tau akan hal itu. Ia jarang sekali menghubungi Hyeongseob dan pertemuan terakhir mereka saat ulang tahun orang itu di dorm Wanna One. Saat ia ingin menemui pemuda itu, namun setiap kali ia memiliki jadwal kosong, pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan syuting web drama dengan Seonho ataupun jadwal latihan hariannya dengan Euiwoong dan trainee Yeuhwa lainnya.

"Mungkin ia akan mengucapkannya nanti Woojin-ah. Bisa saja ia terlalu lelah semalam dan langsung tidur hingga tidak sempat mengirimkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padamu hari ini," hibur Daniel dengan memijat pundak kanan Woojin pelan. Minhyun mengusap kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak baik berfikiran negatif, Woojin-ah," tambah Minhyun.

"Ani, hanya saja hubunganku dengan Hyeongseob sedang tidak baik satu bulan ini. Bahkan ia tidak mengirim pesan lagi sejak satu bulan yang lalu." Woojin menjelaskan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Ia tahu ini semua kesalahannya karena kurangnya komunikasi dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku masih bisa menghubunginya lewat Euiwoong beberapa kali, namun tidak lagi semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Bahkan Euiwoong tidak membalas pesan yang ku kirim."

"Jihoon, apa karena Jihoon?" tanya Minhyun. Woojin hanya menunduk dan kembali menghela napas. Kedekatannya dengan member Wanna One yang lain menimbulkan beberapa efek pada hubungannya dengan Hyeongseob. Salah satunya dengan Jihoon. Mereka bertiga merupakan teman dekat, dengan Hakyeon dan beberapa peserta Produce 101 yang lahir di tahun yang sama, 1999.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya melalui Euiwoong bahwa kami tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kami hanya bersahabat. Aku seringkali menjelaskan pada dirinya, tapi Euiwoong selalu mengatakan jika hyeongseob tak mendengarkan jika Euiwoong mencoba menjelaskan itu. Aku-"

"Woojin-ah," potong Daniel. "Hyeongseob tidak hanya butuh penjelasan, ia juga membutuhkan perhatianmu."

"Kau dekat dengan Jihoon ataupun member yang lain itu bukan salah mu. Kita sebagai satu tim haruslah memiliki hubungan baik dengan anggota lainnya. Bukan salah Hyeongseob jika ia merasa cemburu dengan kedekatanmu dengan Jihoon, ia hanya membutuhkan perhatianmu Woojin-ah." Daniel menjelaskan. Woojin menatapnya bingung dan Minhyun menatap dengan padangan kagum.

* * *

Hyeongseob keluar dari toko kue dengan Euiwoong disampingnya. Ia membawa dua kotak kue ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Euiwoong sedang menghubungi seseorang dan sedikit terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup rumit beberapa kali. Tak lama yang ia memutuskan panggilan telfon itu dengan helaan napas kasar.

"Merepotkan sekali sih, hyung. Kenapa tidak langsung kau yang mengantar? Ini kan ulang tahun Woojin hyung hari ini." Hyeongseob tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Euiwoong disampingnya.

"Jika aku bertemu dengan Woojin, yang ada aku hanya mengeluarkan amarahku padanya. Aku tidak ingin memperburuk hubunganku dengannya Woong-ah," jelas Hyeongseob. Keduanya masuk kedalam mobil van yang akan membawanya menuju M-countdown special stage hari ini.

Selama perjalanan keduanya hanya saling diam. Hyeongseob menatap ponsel pada genggamannya. Ia ingin menghubungi Woojin dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada pemuda yang nyatanya adalah kekasihnya itu. Daehwi, Jisung hyung, bahkan Jihoon menanyakan kabarnya dan menanyakan apa ia tidak akan membuat pesta kejutan untuk kekasihnya. Hyeongseob tak menjawab pesan itu satu pun. Bertemu dengan Woojin akan semakin mempersulit semuanya. Pertahanannya untuk tidak marah dan tidak meluapkan emosinya secara spontan akan sia-sia. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Woojin ataupun member Wanna One lainnya semakin buruk. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Hyeongseob sudah cukup senang.

"Hyeongseob-ah, kau tidak ingin memberi kejutan Woojin? Dia ulang tahun kan, hari ini?"

"Hyung, aku bisa minta tolong untuk mengantarkan sesuatu ke dorm Woojin kan? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemuinya untuk sementara waktu ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah membeli kue dan kado untuknya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa kesana untuk hari ini. Aku ada-"

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari Woojin, kan? Kau tidak memiliki jadwal apapun hari ini selain berlatih dengan Euiwoong saja."

Hyeongseob diam, dia melupakan bahwa ia tengah berbicara pada managernya. Hyeongseob menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia berhak berterima kasih pada managernya karena mendukung hubungannya dengan Woojin dimana masih banyak sekali yang menentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkannya pada Woojin, ya?"

* * *

Bel dorm mereka berbunyi beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam. Minhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan kearah intercome untuk melihat siapakah yang sedang berkunjung malam hari seperti ini. Member yang lainnya ada yang beberapa sedang beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing ada yang tengah bermain game bersama di ruang tengah.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hyunsoo imnida. Saya diminta oleh Hyeongseob untuk mengantarkan sesuatu untuk Woojin-ssi."

"Hyeongseob? Woojin?" yang berada di ruang tengah menoleh ke arah Minhyun.

"Nde, saya sudah menghubungi Hanjoo hyung untuk datang kesini."

Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Woojin yang juga menatapnya. Game dilayar menunjukkan tulisan Game Over karen dua orang pemain dan dua orang lain yang menjadi penonton ikut menatap Minhyun.

"Woojin-ah," lirih Minhyun.

.

.

.

Woojin menatap kotak besar yang ada di hadpaannya. Kue yang ia terima dari laki-laki yang terrnyata adalah manager Hyeongseob masih belum ia buka. Minhyun, Seongwoo, Jisung, dam Jaehwan duduk di bawah dengan Woojin sedang duduk di sofa. Semuanya menatap ke arah Woojin yang menunjukkan wajah terkejut, senang, sedih, kecewa yang tercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau tidak akan membukanya?" tanya Jisung. Woojin meliriknya dan mengangguk kecil. Ia membuka perlahan kotak itu dan langsung terdiam mendapati apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ada beberapa kotak lain disana. Woojin mengambil satu kotak pertama, kemeja hitam. Ada surat disana yang sepertinya ditulis oleh Hyeongseob sendiri.

 **Woojin-ah, aku sangat suka jika kau memakai kemeja hitam. Kau terlihat sangat berkharisma. Jika kita bertemu nanti, kau harus mengenakan baju ini, oke.**

 **Ahnseobie**

 **August 18, 2017**

18 Agustus? Satu bulan yang lalu, apa maksudnya? Ia menatap keempat hyungnya yang juga menatapnya sejak tadi. "Sepertinya ia ingin memberikan kado ini untukku bulan Agustus kemarin." Wajahnya terlihat sekali jika ia kecewa. Jika kekasihnya itu ingin menyerahkannya bulan lalu, kenapa tidak langsung diberikan saja? Woojin mengambil kado kedua, sweater.

 **Aku melihat sweater ini saat jalan-jalan dengan Euiwoong di Myeongdong dan memutukan untuk membelinya untuk kita berdua. Aku menyimpan warna kuning untukku, dan kau gunakan warna putih, oke?**

 **Ahnseobie**

 **August 20, 2017**

Putih? Nyatanya Hyeongseob memberikannya dua sweater dalam box itu, putih dan kuning, yang seharusnya menjadi milik Hyeongseob salah satunya. Lalu kenapa ia meberikannya pada Woojin semua? Pemuda asal Busan itu membuka kotak lainnya yang lebih kecil, ia membukanya dan mendapati dua soft case handphone berada di dalamnya.

 **Apakah lucu? Hwanggu dan Baekgu merupakan nama yang diberikan oleh fans kepada kita. Apakah bagus? Kau bisa menggunakan yang bergambar Baekgu dan aku akan menggunakan yang berdambar Hwanggu. Aku cinta Woojinie!**

 **Ahnseobie**

 **August 31, 2017**

Itu adalah case handphone miliknya yang lama. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengganti ponselnya namun tidak dengan nomor miliknya. Ponselnya rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki, berakhirlah dengan Woojin yang menggunakan ponsel baru yang merupakan hadiah dari salah satu fansite miliknya, sama seperti milik Jihoon. Woojin menatapnya lama tanpa suara meraih handphone miliknya dan hanya menatapnya nanar. Ia menghela napas dan menunduk. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan diatas kepala dan memijat bagian belakang kepalanya sebentar.

"Astaga."

"Woojin-ah," panggil Jisung namun yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Anggota paling tua itu hanya bisa menatap adiknya khawatir. Ia dekat dengan Hyeongseob, pemuda dengan panggila Judy itu suka bercerita padanya tentang hubungannya dengan Woojin. Namun satu bulan belakangan ini, ia tidak lagi menerima pesan ataupun panggilan dari pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya ponsel itu tidak rusak. Seharusnya aku membeli ponsel yang sama dengan miliknya," lirih Woojinj pelan. Keempat orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapat. Woojin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kembali isi yang ada di dalam kotak itu. kotak sepatu dan Woojin pun yakin jika isinya adalah sepasang sepatu.

Diambilnya kotak sepatu itu dan ia bisa melihat sepatu berwarna putih dengan lambang centang berwarna sebagai hiasannya. Ia kembali menghela napas begitu ia menggambil surat yang ada disana. Woojin memilih tidak langsung membacanya. Ia membuka kotak lainnya yang berisi dua buah key chain bergambar anjing. Ada sebuah surat kecil disana dan Woojin memilih membacanya nanti. Ada kotak lain yang berisi parfum, jam tangan, snapback, dan dua buah gelang. Diantara empat kotak itu, hanya kotak yang berisikan dua buah gelang saja yang memiliki surat di dalamnya. Ia menggambil satu kotak terakhir dan menemukan bagitu banyak surat di dalamnya.

"Kau ingin sendiri?" Jaehwan bertanya pelan. Woojin menatap semua hyungnya dan mengangguk kecil. Empat orang yang ada disana bangkit dan memasuki kamar masing-masing meniggalkan Woojin sendiri di ruang tengah. Ia memantapkan hati membaca surat yang di kirim oleh kekasihnya itu. Ia memilih membaca surat yang ia temukan di kotak sepatu untuk ia baca terlebih dahulu.

 **Woojin, sejak dulu kau menginginkan sepatu baru bukan dari ku saat debut? Maafkan aku yang baru bisa membelinya untukmu sekarang ini. Apa kau suka dengan sepatunya? Mungkin sedikit lebih murah dibandingkan dengan sepatu pilihanmu yang fotonya kau kirim pada Youngmin hyung, tapi setidaknya aku membelikanmu sepatu, bukan? Selamat atas debutmu Woojin-ah! Aku mencintaimu. Oh! Ini adalah satu bulan kau resmi debut. Selamat Woojinie!**

 **Ahnseobie**

 **September 7, 2017**

 **Woojin-ah, aku membuat keychain ini untuk kita berdua. Kau akan membawa yang putih, dan aku akan membawa yang berwarna kuning. Kau suka, kan? Aku harap kau suka, karena aku yang membuatnya sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Aku yang mengukir nama Hwanggu dan Baekgu di belakang keychain ini. Aku mencintaimu, Woojinie!**

 **Ahnseobie**

 **September 15, 2017**

 **Hai Woojin, sudah hampir dua bulan kita tidak bertemu. Aku rindu, ingin bertemu dengan Woojinie. Apa Woojin baik-baik saja? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau berlatih dengan baik? Kau tidak sedang menguras tenagamu, kan? Ku harap kau bahagia disana, karena aku bisa melihat jika kau sangat bahagia dengan semua anggota Wanna One. Aku akan semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini, dan aku yakin kau juga akan sibuk. Aku membuat gelang ini saat aku dan Euiwoong pergi ke Jepang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku fikir kau akan menyukainya dan aku harap memnang begitu. Aku harap kau menyukainya.**

 **Ahnseobie**

 **October 5. 2017**

Woojin menatap gelang itu. sebuah gelang perak denagn ukiran HB disana. Ia melihat dari sisi dalam gelang itu dan menemukan tulisan Hwanggu's dan Baekgu's dalam setiap gelangnya. Kenapa Hyeongseob selalu memberikan dua barang yang seharusnya salah satunya bisa dimiliki maisng-masing. Dari sweater, case ponsel, keychain dan terakhir gelang. Semua yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan Hyeongseob, tapi semua sekarang berada di tangan Woojin. Ia tidak mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu hingga ia memutuskan untuk membaca semua surat yang Hyeongseob letakkan pada box terakhir. Ia membaca mulai tiga surat pertama yang ternyata menanyakan tentang kabar Woojin dan anggota Wanna One yang lainnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca surat terakhir dan keningnya berkerut begitu mendapati sebuah sound recorder diletakkan dibawah sendiri. Woojin membuka surat itu terlebih dahulu dan disana tertulis jika ia diminta untuk menyalakan perekam suara dimana ia bisa mendengar hyeongseob merekam suaranya disana. Woojin memutuskan mengikuti perintah Hyeongseob, ia menggambil recorder itu dan menekan tombol play disana.

 _ **Woojin-ah, annyeong. Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Terakhir kita bertemu saat kau memberikan kejutan untukku saat ulang tahun ku 3 bulan yang lalu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmu, Woojin-ah, sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu walaupun hanya lima menit. Bahkan jika manager mu memberikan ijin hanya dua meint saja aku tak maslaah. Aku ingin kau peluk, seperti saat itu.**_

 _ **Aku senang saat melihatmu bisa begitu dekat dengan semua member, yang nyatanya saat di acara itu kau sangat pendiam dan tidak seakan tidak ingin berbaur dengan anggota yang lainnya. Kau tahu kemana ini akan terarah kan? Kau sering menjelaskan padaku bahwa kau tak ada hubungan yang serius dengan Jihoon. Aku percaya, bahkan jika aku sudah tidak percaya pun aku akan mencoba untuk terus mempercayai mu sepenuh hatiku. Lagipula, kita 99 lines merupakan teman baik, kan? Mungkin kau harus bisa menjaga Jihoon jika ia kembali menjadi objek berebut antara Jinyoung dan Guanlin. Kau harus selalu sehat disana. Jaga kesehatan mu, pola makan, dan kebersihan. Kau harus ingat waktu kapan kau harus beristirahat dari latihan rutinmu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahwa kau mengalami cidera di punggung, pinggang maupun kakimu. Itu membuat ku khawatir, kau tahu?**_

 _ **Untukmu yang selalu ku cintai, selamat ulang tahun. Kau akan selalu ada dalam setiap doa ku pada Tuhan, meminta kepadanya akan semua kebahagianmu. Kau mendapatkan kadomu bukan? Itu semua untukmu. Walaupun ada beberapa barang yang pastinya harganya terlampau murah, setidaknya aku senang aku bisa membelikanmu itu. Aku tidak bisa datang menemuimu karena suatu hal yang nantinya akan semakin meperburuk keadaan kita. Aku takut jika nanti aku bertemu denganmu yang ada aku hanya menyampaikan amarahku padamu, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku ingin bertemu Woojin-ah, sangat ingin, karena aku begitu merindukanmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Woojin-ah.**_

 _ **Kau harus bahagia dengan member yang lainnya, oke. Tapi aku yakin jika kau pasti bahagia. Kau melakukan ini semua demi dirimu sendiri dan juga orang tua mu, bukan? Mereka pasti akan bangga dengan dirimu. Jaga dirimu, kita akan semakin sulit bertemu nantinya. Berbahagialah, karena aku bahagia jika kau juga bahagia. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari sini Woojin-ah. Aku mencintaimu, Park Woojin.**_

Woojin menundukkan kepalanya. Seharusnya di hari ulang tahunnya ini ia merasakan kebahagian, bukan rasa sedih yang seperti ini. Woojin ingin menangis, namun ia tahu jika menangis tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Ia membaca lagi surat-surat yang di kirimkan oleh Hyeongseob dan menyadari ada satu amplop berwarna hitam yang ia yakin jika ia belum membacanya. Surat di dalamnya merupakan kertas hitam yang di tulis oleh Hyeongseob dengan tinta putih, dan isinya membuat Woojin benar-benar ingin menangis.

 **Woojin-ah, apakah kita masih bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini? Karena aku fikir, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita ini. Akan semakin buruk apabila hubungan ini berlanjut. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman Woojin-ah. Bukankah sejak dulu kita seperti itu? Kita berteman, kan? Aku tidak ingin merusak pertemanan kita juga jika hubungan ini berlanjut. Tolong fikirkan dari sisiku juga. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu.**

 **Sincerely, Hyeongseob**

 **October 10, 2017**

Beberapa kali Woojin berfikir untuk mengakhiri hubungun mereka. Ia sadar, ia tidak seperti Jonghyun hyung yang begitu mengerti kekasihnya, Minhyun hyung. Ia juga tidak bisa menjadi Woojin yang lembut, perhatian, pengertian, dan akan selalu ada untuk kekasihnya seperti orang lain yang selalu saja ada waktu untuk kekasihnya. Woojin merasa ia sudah menyakiti Hyeongseob terlalu jauh. Tapi hatinya selalu mengatakan untuk tidak mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Perjuangan yang dilakukan oleh mereka tidak bisa dikatakan mudah untuk hal seperti ini. Banyak yang menentang namun banyak yang merestui hubungan mereka. Woojin harus meyakinkan Hyeongseob jika hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja nantinya.

Suara Hyeongsob masih terngiang di pikirannya saat pujaan hatinya itu mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Dan Woojin tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengakhiri semuanya, atau tidak.

* * *

 **I'm back with new story. Maafkan ngga update story satunya tapi malah bawa story baru. ini semacam kelanjutan dari Ulang Tahunnya Hyeongseob yang sudah ku Upload sebelumnya. Ku ingin membuat angst untuk kali ini. entahlah, apakah bagus atau nggak. Proses pembuatan yang membutuhkan waktu dan dalam kondisi yang penuh dengan tekanan. maklum mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang niat buat ngerjakan skripsinya berkurang drastis.**

 **kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. silahkan menuliskannya di kotak review. aku benar-benar berterima kasih.**

 **Regards**

 **Heerin^^**


End file.
